


A Bit of Advice

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), BDSM, Clone Sex, Come Inflation, Dom Loki (Marvel), Double Penetration, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Loki (Marvel), M/M, Magic-induced ABO (one chapter), Nipple Clamps, Pet Play, Post-Avengers (2012), Praise Kink, Predicament Bondage, Reader-Interactive, Sounding, Sub Tony Stark, Whipping, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Loki and Tony discover people have been speculating about their sex life on Tumblr.  Much to their amusement and delight, fans sometimes have good ideas.





	1. How it begins

**Author's Note:**

> This was an interactive fic written last summer, with the help of my readers. I was going back through my old works and realized I was done with this one. It was interesting to see how much my style has changed since then... Anyway, here were the original rules for idea submissions, so you get the idea before reading.
> 
> \-- Must be kinky, somehow  
> \-- No age play  
> \-- No electricity  
> \-- Loki always doms, but they both enjoy receiving and giving anal  
> \-- Tony is a masochist, but doesn't like pain as punishment  
> \-- No getting third parties involved (clones are okay, but they must be of Loki or Tony)

Anthony and Loki were sitting up in bed, as they often did in the mornings. Loki liked to start the morning by writing in his journal, and Anthony kept him company while flicking through the news on his tablet.

But this morning, Anthony was looking at something else.

Loki glanced over when Anthony stifled a laugh. There was a drawing of him in his armor, holding a riding crop. The picture was well done, although Loki thought the nose was a little larger than his own.

“What in all the Nine are you looking at, Anthony?”

Anthony snickered. “There’s this site called Tumblr, where fans of things talk about their stuff. Apparently there are whole blogs dedicated to people speculating about our sex life.”

Loki set his journal down. “And what do these Midgardians think we do?”

“All kinds of crazy shit. They even draw pictures of us.”

Loki looked at the screen again. It was giving him ideas. Loki smiled wickedly. “You know, it _has_ been a while since I used the crop on you.”

“Because I hate that damn thing,” Anthony replied.

“But you won’t say no to me, _pet_. Will you?”

Anthony looked at him with desire blooming in his eyes. “No, my god. You know I won’t.” They’d been together just over a year now. Loki knew Anthony all too well.

“Good.” Loki got up and crossed his hands, pulling the riding crop from its place in his pocket dimension. “Pull the blankets down and roll over.”

“No warm-up kiss?” Anthony asked.

Loki leaned over and kissed Anthony’s temple. “There will be kisses soon, pet. First you must take your whipping.”

“Yes, my god.”

Loki could see Anthony’s fine tremors as he took a deep breath. Norns, he loved this man. He brought the crop down on the back of Anthony’s thigh. Anthony yelped, his body tensing.

“Relax, pet. You know it will hurt more if you tense up.” Loki struck again, twice in succession, on Anthony’s left cheek. He toyed with his pet, striking in seemingly random patterns and places.

Soon Anthony was breathing heavily. Loki had made his pet immortal on their first anniversary, and brought home sturdier toys from a shop on Vanaheim. The crop he was using was nearly indestructible. He beat Anthony over and over, loving the way his darling’s body twitched under the whip.

Anthony was groaning and thrashing. Loki kept up the blows until finally Anthony screamed. That was Loki’s cue to drop the whip and take what Anthony so freely offered.

Pulling Anthony onto his hands and knees, Loki slicked his cock with conjured oil. He shoved Anthony’s knees farther apart, and thrust into him without giving him time to adjust. He set a brutal pace, panting words of affection and praise as he had his way with his darling Anthony.

Feeling kind, Loki reached underneath his pet and stroked him, loving the way Anthony moaned as he got close to the peak. Finally, Anthony came undone, and Loki was free to chase his pleasure inside his beloved.

He came deep inside his pet, hands holding Anthony’s hips to keep his darling from sliding down into the mattress. Anthony felt like Valhalla. Once again, Loki silently thanks the Norns for bringing this beautiful man into his life.

Loki pulled out and laid Anthony on his side. He placed his pet against his chest and began kissing him tenderly. “You were so good for me, my love. Thank you.”

Anthony smiled, his eyes closed. “Love you.”

“I love you too, my Anthony.” As his darling fell asleep, arm and leg draped across Loki, the god picked up Anthony’s tablet. He was curious if Tumblr had any other good ideas.


	2. Edging, nipple clamps, cum dumpster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Arabesqueangel, AntisocialSocialite, JanecShannon, and Mikonator. Thanks for being my first victims!

“Anthony, my sweet,” Loki singsonged, “I want to play.”

Tony had been restless and frustrated all day. The board was driving him crazy, his engineers didn’t think his new design for the StarkPhone was feasible (ridiculous), and Cap had been harping on him to join in teambuilding exercises. So Tony was ready for some kind of release. “Gladly, babe.” He cast aside his tablet, which currently was loaded with the sixth email from a board member _today_ , and stood. “How do you want me?”

“On the bed, naked, and kneeling. Give yourself an enema first.”

“Yes, my god.” Tony went, stripping off his clothes as he made his way to the bedroom. He threw everything over the chair in the corner and went into the bathroom. He cleaned himself thoroughly, as instructed. Loki was going to fist him, and Tony was looking forward to it. They’d done that a few times, to their mutual satisfaction.

Going back to the bedroom, he knelt on the side of the bed nearest the closet, facing the headboard.

Loki came in after a few minutes. He kissed Tony, with tongue, and produced a set of tweezer clamps connected by a chain. Humming to himself, he fastened a clamp to each nipple, tugging lightly in order to get a moan out of Tony. “You make the most delicious sounds, my pet.”

“Thank you, my god.”

“We’re going to play a game today. You know I have a spell to bring you to full hardness after you’ve exhausted yourself. Well, I’ve also learned a spell to keep you from even getting hard.”

Tony’s eyes widened. This sounded like a terrible idea. “Go on.”

“You’ll still _want_ to come, of course. But you’ll be utterly unable to.” Loki smiled sweetly. “Meanwhile, I’m going to see how many times I can find my release inside your perfect ass.” He leaned in next to Tony’s ear, whispering. “I’m going to stuff you so full of come that you’ll still have me inside you for days.”

Why did that sound hot? Also, _god_ Tony loved it when Loki used American vulgarities. “Whatever pleases you, my god.” Which translated as _yes_.

Loki grinned. “First I think I’ll tease you a bit. Put your hands down. I would have you on all fours.” As Tony assumed the position, Loki reached down and flicked the chain between the clamps. It swung, and pulled on Tony’s nipples. Tony took a sharp breath.

Loki put a hand on Tony’s dick. Tony felt a tingling sensation, and then suddenly he was limp. “Fuck.”

“Not yet, pet.” Out of nowhere, Loki held a string of the biggest anal beads Tony had ever seen. The largest one was maybe two and a half inches across. Even the smallest was about an inch and a half. There were five beads in total. “I have a potion that will make me insatiable for, oh, half an hour. I will drink it now, and tease you until it takes effect.”

Tony hadn’t noticed the small glass vial on the nightstand until Loki picked it up. He uncorked it and drank it, shuddering. “Ugh. Tastes terrible.”

Tony snickered.

Loki flicked the chain again so it swung once more. Before Tony could catch his breath, Loki was behind him and sliding the smallest bead into Tony’s ass. Then the next up. Tony was doing okay until the third. He started to sweat, knowing the bigger ones were coming.

Loki paused to set the chain swinging again. As Tony gasped, Loki slowly pushed in the fourth bead. It sat right against Tony’s prostate. Loki tugged the string gently, making Tony moan.

Then the biggest bead was pushing in, and Tony tried to relax. It was massive; not as big as Loki’s fist or anything, but still big. And besides, when Loki fisted him he gave Tony far more of a warmup than this.

Once the bead was in, Loki tugged on the string again. Tony groaned, his hole still burning slightly from that last bead.

“Do you feel full, my pet?”

“Yes, my god.”

“You’re not as full as you will be soon,” Loki promised. He reached down and fondled Tony’s flaccid cock. Tony whimpered. He was already so turned on, and Loki had said he was going to fuck him nonstop for half an hour. How in hell was he supposed to handle this?

Loki slapped him on the ass, hard. He began giving Tony a spanking that made Tony’s eyes water. He was so horny, god, and his dick felt so _wrong_. Tony squirmed, feeling overstimulated by the spanking and the beads and the chain that swung between his nipples with every blow of Loki’s hand.

Suddenly Loki grabbed him by the hair and shoved his tongue in Tony’s mouth. After the bruising kiss, Loki pulled on the chain. “The potion-- I have to--” He pulled the beads from Tony’s ass, making Tony yelp. And then Loki was fucking into him hard and fast.

“Norns-- yes-- pet--” Loki was no longer able to speak coherent sentences. Tony would have laughed at his silver-tongued boyfriend if he wasn’t so fucking aroused and frustrated.

Loki jerked, coming inside Tony. It didn’t stop him. Loki kept pounding into him like a man possessed. Tony’s hips were started to hurt from the tight grip Loki had on them, and his hole was already starting to feel too big, too puffy. The chain swung with every thrust, pulling Tony’s nipples painfully.

Loki kept going. And going. Tony was starting to get irritated from overstimulation. He guessed Loki was coming every three minutes or so. Tony grit his teeth. He would get through this. For Loki.

Slowly, Tony could feel his abdomen start to swell slightly. It was like getting an enema, only it was warm and, _fuck_ , Loki was coming a lot. As time passed, it grew as painful as his repressed arousal.

Finally, _finally_ , Loki started to slow down. “Do you want to come, pet?”

“Please, my god. Please.”

Loki reached down with a trembling hand, and Tony felt a tingling in his groin again. Almost immediately he was hard as a diamond and Loki’s hand was stroking him.

Suddenly Loki tugged so hard on the chain that the clamps came off simultaneously. Tony screamed in pain, and Loki put his hand back down to jack Tony faster, and Tony came so hard it hurt. It was the orgasmic equivalent of getting run over by a freight train.

Tony blacked out for a minute. When he came to, Loki was carrying him -- _with his dick still inside Tony, what the fuck_ \-- to the bathroom. Loki stepped in the tub, set Tony’s feet on the marble, and pulled his cock out.

The come rushed out of him. He was shaking, it was such a relief not to feel so full. It ran down Tony’s legs and pooled around his feet.

When the torrent slowed to a slow drip, Tony turned around and looked at Loki. The god’s eyes were bright with amusement.

Tony stared at him for a moment. “I need a shower.”

Loki beamed. “Of course, pet.” Loki reached over Tony’s shoulder to turn on the water. Hot water streamed down Tony’s chest, and he looked down. He shuffled the come down the drain with his foot, Loki laughing at him all the while.

Tony grabbed the soap. “What the fuck was that, Loki?”

Loki grinned. “I was curious. That was… interesting.”

“Have you been watching porn again? Because that was weird even for you.”

“No.” Loki looked guilty, and Tony raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response.

Finally Loki sighed. “You aren’t the only one with access to Tumblr.”

Tony gaped at him for a moment before he remembered how to talk. “Seriously, Loki?”

Loki shrugged, trying for nonchalant and failing. “Midgardians are creative.”

Tony started laughing.

As he scrubbed the come off his legs, he realized he would have to find something even weirder. He was tired now, but tomorrow? He was going to Tumblr.


	3. Pet play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For KaitouLuminous. Hope you like it!

Loki had been staring at Tony for the last half hour. It was weird.

“What are you thinking, Loki-dokes?”

“I’m wondering how you would look with ears and a tail.”

Tony blinked. “Well, that’s random.”

“Tell me, Anthony, have you ever heard of pet play?”

Tony sighed. “You’ve been on Tumblr again.”

Loki smirked.

To be fair, Tony had been looking for ideas himself, but when he’d run across the pet play post he’d figured Loki wouldn’t be into it.

Apparently Loki was. At least a little.

As for Tony himself, it sounded terribly humiliating, but then he sometimes got off on that, so it was a maybe.

“I’m willing to try it, if you think you’d like it,” Tony said. “But I refuse to be a dog. Or a cat, for that matter.”

“How about a fox?”

Tony considered that. “Foxes are pretty cool. Sure.”

Loki smiled wickedly. “Excellent. I’ve been researching where to buy the supplies. We will play tomorrow.”

\---

The next evening after dinner, Loki threw Tony over his shoulder with no warning.

“Hey!”

“Shush. It’s playtime.”

Tony allowed himself to be carried to the bedroom in silence. Loki set him on the bed, and suddenly Tony’s clothes were gone. Tony wasn’t surprised. Loki did that to him a lot.

“On all fours, pet.”

Tony got into position. Loki reached into a bag on the nightstand. “Here are your ears,” Loki said, showing Tony a pair of fake red fox ears. Loki put them on Tony’s head.

“And your collar,” Loki continued, buckling it around Tony’s neck.

“And your tail.” Loki held up a large butt plug with a fluffy tail attached.

Tony felt ridiculous. And yet his cock found this intriguing. Sexuality was weird. Tony breathed a sigh of relief that Loki was using props and didn’t magically give him a _real_ tail. That would have been really odd.

Loki slowly pushed the plug into Tony’s ass. It was big, and it took a while to get the whole thing in. Tony relaxed into it, knowing that being tense would make it more difficult.

Finally the plug was in, and sitting against his prostate. Yeah, okay, he was horny now. Fuck.

“Now, my pretty little fox. Animals don’t speak. You may yip if you wish to say yes, growl for no, and whine if you need something. Do you understand?”

Tony let out an experimental yip. Yeah, humiliating. Didn’t decrease his erection at all, though.

“Good pet.” Loki stroked his back as if petting him. That felt nice. Soothing. Loki kept it up for a few minutes, then stopped.

Loki took a leash from the bag and fixed it to Tony’s collar. “I’m going to take you for a walk around the penthouse now.” He lifted Tony off the bed and set him on the floor, then picked up the handle of the leash. Loki tugged on it and started walking slowly. “Heel.”

Tony crawled after him, but the plug filling him was so big that it made movement awkward. It only took a moment before Loki was far enough ahead that the leash was taut. Loki tugged on it hard enough to make Tony fall forward.

Loki tsked. “Such a clumsy little fox.” Tony growled, but Loki just laughed at him. “I will walk more slowly, pet, but do try to keep up.”

Tony righted himself and determinedly crawled after his dom. The plug jostled with every movement, making Tony want to take himself in hand and jack off already.

Loki walked him all around the penthouse. If Tony was still mortal he’d have rug burns on his knees, but thankfully he wasn’t. As it was, he was getting worn out from trying to crawl too fast. The apartment was huge, and Loki was determined to cover every inch of it.

When they got to the kitchen, Loki asked, “Would you like some water, little fox?”

Tony yipped. Water would be great right now.

Loki produced a pet bowl and filled it with water from the fridge. He set it down on the ground. “Drink, pet.”

Tony stared at the bowl for a minute. This was humiliating. Still, he carefully lowered his face to the bowl and drank awkwardly. He couldn’t lap it up, since his tongue didn’t curl like that, so instead he just submerged his mouth and sucked the water into it.

When he was done, he whined without even thinking about it. Loki took a dish towel and patted his face dry. “Better, pet?”

Tony yipped.

“Good. You’ve been such a good boy for me so far. Would you like to make your master happy?”

Tony yipped twice this time.

“Come along, then.” Loki led him by the leash to a chair in the living room. The god banished his clothes and sat down. His cock was half-hard. “Lick my cock, little fox.”

Tony nosed at Loki’s dick, then licked a stripe up it. He tried to lick like an animal would, coating Loki’s hardening cock with broad, short strokes of his tongue.

Loki moaned softly. “Take me into your mouth, pet, and put your paws behind your back. Show me what a good little fox you are.”

Tony tucked his hands behind himself. He sucked lightly on Loki’s head, then licked a bit more before taking Loki in as far as he could. He bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue as he went.

Loki took a handful of Tony’s hair, careful not to dislodge his fox ears, and gripped it tightly as he fucked Tony’s face. “Such a good little pet. Your mouth is perfect for me.” Loki’s breath grew ragged, and he picked up speed. Tony couldn’t move of his own volition, but he used as much tongue as he could with Loki’s every thrust. Finally, Loki came with a gasp and shot his load down Tony’s throat.

Tony swallowed it all and whined. He wanted to come, too.

“Would you like to get off, my little fox?”

Tony yipped.

Loki reached down and stroked Tony’s dick with a slick hand. “You may rub off on my leg, like an animal.” He used the chain of the leash to pull Tony into the right position. “Keep your hands where they are.”

Tony whined and started humping Loki’s bare leg. As horny as he was, it wasn’t enough to get him off, but he was trying. He felt stripped bare, completely humiliated, and he loved it. He whined again. He wanted to come so bad…

“Such a greedy little pet.” There was a small flash of green, and Loki was holding a black remote in his hand. “Let’s see if I can give you a little incentive.”

Loki clicked a button, and the plug in Tony’s ass started to vibrate. Tony moaned and humped Loki’s leg faster. This was better, he was getting closer and closer. He rubbed against Loki’s leg harder and faster, on the verge of exploding. He was whining and panting and there was nothing in the world other than Loki.

Then the vibrations kicked up a notch, and Tony was shooting all over Loki’s shin. Tony closed his eyes as his come throbbed out of his cock. Thank fuck, _finally_.

Loki turned off the plug and put some slack into the leash. “Lick it up, pet,” he ordered.

Tony lowered himself almost to the ground, and began licking his come from Loki’s leg. He started getting hard again, and he lowered himself even further to lick the top of Loki’s foot. If he was going to debase himself for his god, he might as well go all the way.

“Such a good little fox,” Loki said.

Tony wagged his tail. He wasn’t sure if foxes did that, but he wanted to show Loki he was pleased with the praise.

Loki tousled Tony’s hair. “Would you like to get fucked, pet?”

Tony yipped. Yes, _please_.

Loki smiled and stood up. “Heel, then.” He started towards the bedroom, Tony keeping up as best he could.

The god picked Tony up and set him on the bed. Loki got behind him. “Relax, pet. I’m taking out the plug now.”

Tony did as ordered, and Loki drew the plug from him slowly. Tony felt empty, but it only took a moment before Loki was pushing his cock into Tony.

Ohhhh. That was better. Tony gave a little yip of approval. It made Loki laugh. “You like getting fucked, don’t you, pet?”

Tony yipped again. Loki smoothed a hand down his spine, petting him. Tony whined. Less petting, more fucking!

Loki understood, and despite chuckling at Tony’s annoyance he began thrusting into him slowly. Tony whined and pushed back against Loki, wanting him to go faster. But Loki slapped his ass. “Behave, pet. Or you won’t get to come again.”

Tony stopped moving immediately.

“Good fox,” Loki said, and then started fucking Tony for real. Tony wanted to groan with relief. Finally!

Tony focused on staying motionless while Loki brought him closer and closer to the brink. Tony whined without thinking about it, and Loki started stroking Tony’s dick. “You may come whenever you like, my pretty pet.” Loki’s hand moved faster, as did his hips, and soon Tony was coming again. Bliss. He stayed motionless while Loki finished himself off in Tony’s body.

Loki didn’t move for a long moment, but once he pulled out he immediately took off the collar and plucked the fox ears from Tony’s head. “We’re done. You can speak now.”

“Hi,” Tony said, and collapsed into the bed.

Loki laughed. “Hi, yourself.” He curled up around Tony, spooning him. “What did you think?”

“It was sexier than I thought it would be.”

“Agreed. We should do this again sometime.”

“Okay,” Tony said easily. He yawned. “Mind if I take a nap?”

“I think I’ll join you.” Loki squeezed Tony’s middle in a brief hug.”

“You know,” Tony mused, “I wouldn’t have thought the internet would make us kinkier. I mean, we were pretty creative on our own.”

Loki kissed his temple. “It just means you won’t get bored of me anytime soon.”

“I will never, ever get bored with you, Loki. Never.”

“I love you, my pet.”

“Love you too, Lokes.” Tony snuggled in, and let himself dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have one other prompt in my list right now. C'mon, y'all. I need suggestions!


	4. Ropes, edging, double penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MxVampirePunk and buying_the_space_farm.

Loki tied the last knot and stepped back, smiling.

Tony felt like a frog. A very tied up frog. His hands were at his sides, but his legs were bent almost double and spread wide.

Could frogs be sexy? The way Loki was looking at him suggested yes.

The ropes were even green.

“I’ve been working on a trick just for you, my pet.” Loki grinned, and a very naked clone appeared next to him. The clone reached out for Tony’s cheek --

\-- and made contact.

“Holy shit, Lokes.” Previously Loki’s clones had been visual illusions only. Goddamn that would be handy in a fight.

Or, you know, during sex.

Tony had an idea as to where this was going.

The real Loki, still wearing leather pants and nothing else, switched places with the clone and undid his pants. He knelt by Tony’s head. “Open your mouth, pet.”

Tony obeyed, and Loki’s cock slid in. As he started fucking Tony’s face, Tony felt the clone penetrate his ass. Tony moaned. He’d always loved threesomes, but never wanted to have anyone in his bed besides Loki. This was perfect.

As the Lokis fucked him, Tony couldn’t think about anything but the cocks inside him. He was trying to do a good job sucking the real Loki’s dick, but the clone was teasing Tony’s cock and fucking him leisurely and it was all overwhelming.

So Tony just submitted fully, and let the Lokis use him.

The Loki in his mouth came after a few minutes, face flushed with pleasure. “Such a good pet.”

Tony, lost in sub space, just smiled.

The clone pulled out, and Tony whined. But then the real Loki was picking him up. Loki laid down, put Tony face-down on top of him, and pushed his cock into Tony’s ass. Tony couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but let Loki thrust up into him.

Then Tony felt a finger pressed in alongside Loki’s dick. Tony moaned. As he stretched out, the clone put more and more fingers in. Tony whined again. He was beyond words at this point.

The clone withdrew his fingers and knelt behind the couple. Oh god. The clone was pushing into his ass, next to the real Loki’s cock. Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head as they began to fuck him in unison. He was panting, whining, moaning, incoherent with pleasure.

Tony’s pleasure built and built, until he was on the verge of coming.

The Lokis stopped moving.

Tony whimpered. He had been so very close…

“Ssh, pet.” The real Loki stroked Tony’s hair. “You can take a little teasing. For me.”

Tony nodded and rested his face on Loki’s chest, trying to calm himself.

He relaxed under the hand in his hair. The Lokis began to move again.

Once again, Tony was brought to the edge and then denied. The Lokis stopped fucking him right when he was about to come.

Tears slid down Tony’s cheeks. He wanted to be good for his god, but he was making it so hard…

“I love you, my pet.” Loki was petting his hair again. “You know this will be worth it in the end, don’t you?”

Tony took a deep breath, nodding.

The Lokis began to thrust again, harder and faster. They were taking Tony apart, completely. He laid there and took it, unable to do anything but bear his arousal and torment.

Tony was so close…

This time when they stopped, he started sobbing. Again, Loki stroked his hair, getting Tony to relax atop him.

The Lokis began again. Tony was so sure he was going to be denied this time, they were fucking him so hard it hurt, and he waited and waited for them to stop, but they didn’t, they kept going--

Tony came so hard he blacked out.

When he awoke, he was on his back and Loki was untying him. There was no sign of the clone. Tony could feel come leaking out of him. He felt drained and used and perfect.

Once Tony was unbound, Loki gave him water and snuggled up next to him, having removed his pants at some point. “You are such a good pet. So good for me, so perfect. I love you.”

Tony just nodded, still beyond words. He let Loki soothe him and cuddle him and say sweet things as Tony just… drifted.

Maybe next time they could do this without the edging. Tony did like his threesomes...


	5. Soft scene, praise kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For L. and for buying_the_space_farm.
> 
> I don't know that I did the praise kink right... Also, I'm writing this without a beta. Sorry.

Tony was in a terrible mood. Some assholes had tried to kill the Avengers, _again_ , and Tony had taken a steel rod through the shoulder. Yeah, he was a god now, but it still fucking hurt, and even worse it put a hole in the Mark 42. Clint had a broken ankle, and Nat was pretty banged up. Loki was off healing them right now.

His shoulder was still sore, but he managed to take a shower before flopping down on the bed. He wanted Loki, dammit. He wanted some comforting.

Tony was staring at the ceiling when Loki finally came in. “Oh, Anthony. Are you all right?”

“Shoulder’s still healing, but everything else is fine. I’m just… frustrated. Tired. How are you?”

“I am well.” Loki sat down on the bed next to Tony, putting his hands on Tony’s shoulder. “Let me heal you, pet.”

Tony relaxed as warmth flooded through him, healing the wound. It was nice.

“I’d like to make you feel better, my pet. Do you trust me?”

“Always, Lokes. But you know you don’t have to do anything for me. Just your being here helps.”

Loki smiled softly, green eyes sparkling with pleasure. “Nonetheless, I have plans for you.”

“Okay, my god.” Tony gave him a smile back, equally full of love.

Loki went to the chest at the foot of their bed where they kept their toys. He took out the green wrist and waist cuffs, and the emerald silk scarf they used as a gag.

“Give me your hands, pet.” Loki slowly put the wrist cuffs on one, then the other. “Now sit up.” The god put the waist cuff around Tony’s middle. “Lay down.” He buckled it, and then clipped the waist cuffs to it so Tony’s arms were pinned to his sides. “Good boy.” He put the knot in the scarf in Tony’s mouth and tied it on. “I’m going to roll you over now.”

Tony hoped that whatever Loki was going to do wouldn’t be too strenuous. He was surprised when Loki straddled his hips and began to massage Tony. “I love your shoulders, pet. The muscles are so strong in them.”

Tony relaxed. This was nice.

“Your back is so smooth and unblemished. It looks delectable when I put marks all over it.”

Loki took his time, giving Tony a full body massage. Every part he touched, he told Tony something he loved about it. It made Tony feel cherished. Precious. Loki compliments his biceps, his ass, his thighs, even his feet.

When Tony was limp as a noodle, Loki gently rolled him onto his back. He spread Tony’s legs, bending them at the knee. “I love your opening,” he said, kissing Tony’s hole. “I love how tight it feels around my cock. I love all the things you let me do to it.” He licked inside, making Tony moan behind his gag.

Loki moved up to Tony’s balls, fondling them and kissing them. “I love your sac, so full of come for me.”

Next he licked Tony’s dick. “I especially love your perfect cock. How it weeps for me, how it fills me, how it throbs when you come. It is the perfect size and I adore it.” Loki sucked him leisurely for a few minutes.

Climbing up Tony’s body, Loki praised his hips, his stomach, his arc reactor. “I love the fire in your chest that keeps you alive. I thank it, every day.”

Tony’s nipples got some attention, as did Tony’s collarbone and neck. Tony was so hard he was aching.

Loki smiled at him and slowly pushed his erection into Tony’s ass. Once he was seated all the way, he paused. “I love your eyes. So expressive, so full of love and desire for me right now.” Loki began to thrust slowly. “I love your mouth, both the beautiful bow of it and the way you use it. You can talk circles around anyone, express your enormous intellect, and you do the most wicked things to me with it.”

Loki picked up speed. “I love your mind most of all. You are brilliant, generous, witty, kind.” He began to stroke Tony’s cock in time with his own movements. “I love you, Anthony Edward Stark.”

Tony came, filled with nothing but love for his god. Hearing all those things had been astounding. He knew why Loki had gagged him. Tony would have argued that his body was nothing special, that Loki was biased. But instead he had been forced to listen to the praise, to internalize it.

Loki was very good at tearing down Tony’s defenses. But he always strengthened them with love when he was done.

The god came deep inside him, watching Tony’s face all the while. When he had finished, he smiled. Without pulling out, he unclipped Tony’s wrists and removed the gag.

“I love you so much, Loki.”

“I know, my pet. Thank you.” Loki withdrew from Tony’s body, and Tony keenly felt the loss. But Loki made up for it by curling around him and kissing him softly.

Tony was the luckiest man in the universe. And he intended to show Loki that every day for the rest of their lives.


	6. Whipping, sounding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was my own idea. I just felt like writing it, so here we are.

Loki was smiling evilly when he came into the bedroom.

Tony knew that look. It was Loki’s “I’m going to dominate you until you’re a wreck” face. It never failed to get Tony immediately interested in his boyfriend’s nefarious plans.

“Hello, my god. Plotting something?” Tony stretched, and if the blankets happened to slide down his chest to expose his skin, well, oops.

Loki eyed Tony hungrily. “Are you wearing anything?”

“Not a stitch.”

“Good. Pull back the covers and lay on your stomach.”

Tony obeyed. Something hit his ass unexpectedly. It took him a second to place this particular pain. The quirt. Oh, good. Tony relaxed as much as he could as Loki started whipping him for real. Tony moaned, but held himself still. Loki liked it when he didn’t thrash around, unless his god was in the mood for it.

Loki beat him harder. Tony gasped. He could feel the quirt breaking his skin. Tony would heal from it almost immediately, but it didn’t stop the whip from hurting. He focused on his breathing, trying to bear the pain. For Loki.

Tony was getting close to his breaking point, and he whined.

“Had enough pet?”

Tony nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Three more lashes. Ready?”

_One_. Loki brought the whip down hard. Tony screamed.

_Two_. He felt his eyes tear up.

_Three_. Agony. Nothing but agony. The tears started to slide down Tony’s cheeks.

Loki rolled him over, right onto the fresh wounds, and Tony gasped. Loki held out the tails of the quirt. They were bloody. “Suck, pet.”

Tony obeyed, taking the two short tails in his mouth and sucking his blood off them. God that was hot.

Loki must have thought so too, for he spread Tony’s legs and shoved his cock into Tony with no warning. Tony keened at the sudden stretch. Loki ignored the sound, fucking Tony hard until the god came inside him.

Once Loki had stopped moving, he pulled a small leather case out of nowhere. He opened it, and showed Tony.

Tony swallowed thickly. Those were sounds. Big ones.

Loki was still hard inside him. The god chose a thick sound from the case. “I saw these on PornHub,” Loki said idly, as if discussing the weather. “I thought they looked entertaining.” He ran his fingers over the metal rod, and it glistened with magic lube. He put it at the tip of Tony’s cock. “Relax, my pet. It will hurt more if you don’t.”

Tony took a deep breath. As he exhaled, Loki pushed the end into Tony’s urethra. The sound slid slowly, inexorably, downwards.

“No,” Tony whined. “I can’t.” The rod felt so strange inside his dick. He didn’t like it.

“You can, and you will,” Loki told him. “You have no choice but to accept this, pet.”

Tony knew he could use a safeword and Loki would stop, but Tony only used those as a last resort. So he just tried to breathe evenly as the rod slid even further into his cock. It went so deep that it touched Tony’s prostate from the inside. Tony flinched, but it made his dick hurt. So he tried to relax again.

“There we are, pet. Look at your pretty cock, stuffed full.”

Tony looked down. His urethra was stretched impossibly wide. Almost the entire sound was inside him. Tony whined again.

Slowly, Loki started to fuck Tony once more. Tony wasn’t bound, but he felt helpless to do anything but stare at his unnatural erection. “One day,” Loki said, “I’m going to stretch you so far I can fit my finger in there. Would you like that?”

Tony shook his head violently. No. That was just _wrong_.

“Then I’ll make sure to tie you up beforehand, my pet. Because I _will_ do it, whether you like it or not.” Loki picked up speed, then took Tony’s cock in one hand and the sound in the other. He started to fuck Tony’s cock in time with Loki’s thrusts in his ass.

Tony felt like his impending orgasm was a freight train speeding towards him. When it hit, he screamed as Loki pulled the rod out in time to let Tony’s come spurt all over Tony’s chest. Loki dropped the sound, clutched Tony’s hips, and came deep inside him.

Tony felt weirdly small and fragile. Loki must have picked up on it, because he gently slid out of Tony and wrapped his arms around him. “Oh, my love. You did so well for me. Thank you. I adore you.”

Tony closed his eyes and let Loki’s embrace ground him. It had been a long time since they’d done something that left Tony feeling broken. Loki’s words of love poured over him, making his heart swell and taking away some of the fragility. Loki kept talking, telling Tony how beautiful and good he was. It made Tony feel better.

Finally Tony opened his eyes and looked at his dom, who looked worried. “Did I break you, my pet?”

“Maybe a little.” Tony’s throat hurt. Loki handed him some water. It took Tony two full glasses before he felt ready to talk again. “I think I’m okay.”

“You came very hard,” Loki teased.

Tony gave him a tired smile. “I did, it was just… a lot.”

“I am proud of you, my Anthony.”

“Thank you. I love you.”

Loki kissed him. Tony sighed and snuggled into Loki’s arms.

Loki would keep him safe, always.


	7. Temporary A/B/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Arabesqueangel, S.A., and a bit for SuccubusKayko.

Tony finished working on the left foot of his new suit and smiled to himself. It was coming along nicely. He set the piece down and spun in his chair.

“Hey Lokes! When did you get here?”

Loki was on a couch in the corner, reading a book. “About an hour ago.”

Tony immediately felt guilty. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, pet. You were creating. I saw no reason to disturb you.”

“Yeah, but you probably came down here for a reason.”

“I just wanted to see if you wanted to play. Which could wait until you were done.”

Tony stretched, working the kinks out of his neck. “Well, I’m done for now. What did you have in mind?”

“Firstly, I’m going to make you eat dinner. Then I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?”

Loki vanished his book and stood up. “Come, pet. I will tell you about it while you eat.”

Tony let Loki teleport them to the kitchen, where Loki fixed Tony an omelette. “Have you ever heard of the ‘A/B/O trope’ in fan fiction?” the god asked as he cooked.

“No, what’s that?”

“Well, there’s a lot to it, but I’m interested in the sexual aspect. The ‘O’ stands for omega. The omega characters go into heat every so often, and require an alpha character to fuck them through it. They crave being ‘knotted’ -- the alpha’s cock swells at the base to form a knot, thus joining the couple like mating wolves. I suspect the trope stems from werewolf fiction.”

“Weird, but okay.”

“So I made potions that would turn you into an omega and me into an alpha.”

“Uh-huh. So you’re going to get a knot in your dick so we’ll be stuck together like dogs.”

“Wolves,” Loki corrected, and set the food in front of Tony.

“You’re serious.”

“Entirely. Your heat should last about twelve hours. During that time, we will stay in bed and fuck.” Loki smiled. “Any complaints?”

Tony thought about it. “Can I take a shower before we get started?”

Loki smirked. “Of course.”

\---

Loki’s potion was a virulent shade of orange. Tony’s was dark purple. Tony clinked his vial against Loki’s. “Cheers.”

They both downed their potions in one gulp. Tony had learned that Loki’s brews usually tasted awful, so he preferred to drink it like a shot of cheap tequila. This one actually wasn’t terrible. Sort of like flowers.

“What if you accidentally gave me the alpha potion?” Tony asked.

Loki chuckled. “Then I guess I’ll go into heat in a few minutes. Come on, pet. Let’s get into bed.”

Tony turned back the covers, and they laid down. “How long is this stuff supposed to--” Tony’s asshole felt wet. “I think I need to go to the bathroom.” He really hoped he hadn’t had an accident in bed. It would be humiliating in the bad way.

“Omegas self-lubricate,” Loki told him. “Like vaginal secretions.”

“How does that even work?” Tony warily stuck a hand under himself, then brought it back out to look at it. The fluid was clear. It smelled sort of musky, but nothing like feces.

Loki stroked Tony’s cock, and he moaned. Tony hadn’t even realized he was hard until Loki touched him, but suddenly he felt overwhelmed with lust. “Loki. It’s working.”

“I can tell.” Loki kept stroking him. Tony desperately needed Loki inside him. Now.

“Fuck me now. Please.” Tony ached for it.

“As you wish, my little omega.”

Tony snorted, but then Loki was on top of him, pushing into him, and thank fucking Christ, he needed this. He spread his legs further, feeling wanton and slutty and oh so horny. Loki was fucking him like a machine, and it felt so good and perfect. But he needed more, he needed --

The base of Loki’s cock began to swell inside Tony, and it was so intense it made Tony shoot his load immediately. Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head as Loki came inside him.

Loki grinned breathlessly. “And now we’re stuck together.” He shifted, and Tony felt the knot against his prostate. It was a lovely sensation. Tony felt strangely complete.

“What would happen if, like, there was a fire and you had to pull out?”

Loki hummed in thought. “I suppose it would hurt you, but you’d heal up in a few minutes.”

“Good to know.”

They made out for a while until Loki’s knot went away, and then Loki pulled out. Tony felt bereft. Also horny.

“Drink some water, pet, before it hits you again.” Loki handed Tony a cup that hadn’t been there a moment before.

Tony gulped the water down, and Loki had some too. The cup vanished. Tony reached for Loki’s dick. The arousal was back, almost painful in its intensity.

Loki grinned, and fucked into him once more.

\---

_Twelve hours later_

The bedding was drenched in sweat and come, but neither Loki nor Tony cared. Tony was on all fours, Loki thrusting into him from behind. God, it felt as good as it had the first time, all those hours ago. Tony had had marathon sex in his life, but never like this. Never a constant need for half a day straight.

His entire body ached. He felt gross and sticky and it was fabulous.

Another orgasm approached, and this time Tony came dry. His balls simply had no more to give. It hurt, but he still got off on it. So did Loki, but this time his knot was much smaller. Barely there.

The potions must be wearing off.

Tony felt like he could sleep for a week. When Loki finally pulled out, Tony flopped over on his side. “No more,” he mumbled. “I’m done.”

“Same,” Loki said, collapsing next to him.

Tony still felt a little horny, but not enough to do anything about it. He wanted a shower, fresh sheets, and sleep. He made himself get out of bed. “Shower,” he said weakly.

“Be right there,” Loki told him.

Tony relieved himself, then started the shower. The tepid water felt wonderful on his skin and scalp. He scrubbed all the bodily fluids off. Loki joined him as he was rinsing off.

“I ordered donuts,” Loki said as he got his hair wet. “They should be here in a few minutes.”

“You’re amazing.”

Loki just smirked.

Tony got out, dried off, and put on boxers. He noticed Loki had changed the sheets. Goddamn he loved that man.

“Your food is here, Sir, and I started the coffee maker.”

Tony went out to the living room. Two boxes of donuts were sitting on the floor of the open elevator. “Thank you, JARVIS.”

“You’re welcome, Sir.”

Tony took the donuts and a cup of coffee back to the bedroom and sat down against the headboard. He opened a box and ate almost half a pastry in one bite. Food was a brilliant idea.

Loki came in and sat down next to Tony naked. He plucked a donut from the open box and conjured himself some tea. “I’d like to do that again sometime,” the god said.

“Same. Not too often, though, given how much I’m about to sleep.”

Loki grinned slyly. “You know, it’s a good thing I didn’t turn you completely into an omega.”

“Why’s that?” Tony took a sip of coffee.

“Because you’d be pregnant right now.”

Tony choked. Fucking mischief gods...


	8. Predicament bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SalamanderInk.

“Anthony.”

Loki appeared in Tony’s workshop, looking pissed. It didn’t seem to be at Tony, though.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“Thor.” Loki sighed and dropped onto the couch. “He’s driving me crazy.”

Tony set down his wrench and came over to straddle Loki’s lap. “Aw, baby. I’m sorry. Can I do anything to make you feel better?” He ground his hips against Loki, making it obvious what he was offering.

“Hmmm. Well, there is something I’ve wanted to try for a while… Do you trust me, my love?”

“Of course.” No question.

“Would you let me blindfold you?”

Tony hesitated. “If you don’t gag me at the same time.” Tony hated not being able to see, but not being able to see _or_ speak would be way out of his comfort zone.

“I won’t, pet. And I’ll tell you what I’m doing as I do it.”

“Then why do I need a blindfold?”

“Just trust me.” Loki wrapped his arms around Tony, and with a green flash they were in their bedroom.

Loki kissed him softly, just barely dipping his tongue into Tony’s mouth. Tony hummed in pleasure and tangled his own tongue with Loki’s. They kissed for a few minutes before Loki stepped back. “You are delicious, my pet.”

The god began to peel Tony’s clothes from him, touching him in a way that made him feel cherished. Once Tony was naked, Loki guided him to the bed. “Kneel,” he said gently. “Facing the headboard. Leave yourself room to go on all fours.”

Tony got on the mattress on his knees. He put his hands behind his back and waited.

Loki slipped an emerald green blindfold over his eyes. Tony tensed up, but Loki stroked his back until he relaxed a little. “There, pet. Not so bad, no?”

“So far so good, my god.” Tony took a deep breath and calmed himself.

“Good boy.” There was the sound of chains. “I’m going to put nipple clamps on you now.”

Loki pinched Tony’s right nipple and slowly released the clamp onto it. Tony shuddered. He could tell they were the clover clamps Loki preferred. They hurt like hell, but Tony could bear it. Loki did the left nipple, equally slowly. He tugged lightly on the chain connecting the clamps, and Tony winced.

“Color, pet?”

“Green, my good.”

“Good.” Loki stroked his arm. “On your hands and knees, please.”

Tony slowly dropped to all fours, trying not to jostle the clamps too much. He took a deep breath and told himself to relax.

“I’m going to put cuffs on your hands and ankles now.” Tony felt the leather encircle his right wrist. Loki buckled it on, then moved to put on the left cuff. His ankles came next. Loki went slowly, telegraphing all his movements as he put Tony in bondage.

“I’m going to attach the cuffs to some spreader bars.” Tony heard the jingling of the clips, and Loki positioned Tony this way and that until he was trapped in place. “Try to move, pet.”

Tony tried moving his hands and feet. He was stuck, legs spread wide and unable to shift at all.

Loki petted his hair. “You’re so good for me, my Anthony. I love you.”

“I love you too, my god.”

“I only have two more things to do to you, and then we will truly begin. I’m going to insert a vibrator into your ass. Understand?”

“Yes, my god.”

Tony felt the vibrator nudge at his hole before the tip slipped in. It was slick, and not too large. About the thickness of Loki’s cock, actually. To Tony’s surprise, Loki didn’t push it in all the way. Just a few inches.

“Hold still, pet.” Loki tugged on the nipple clamps’ chain and… affixed it to something? Clover clamps got tighter the more they were pulled on, and Tony couldn’t help but tremble as the clamps pinched his nipples even more. “I’m going to turn the vibrator on now. Are you ready?”

Tony swallowed. “Yes, my god.”

Tony wasn’t expecting the vibrator to buzz that fast. His body instinctively tried to get away from it by moving forward, but when he did that the clamps pulled hard on his nipples. Tony whined and grit his teeth as he tried to push back on the vibrator. He could deal with the buzzing. But as soon as he moved backwards, the vibe hit his prostate. He screamed at the intensity of it and moved forward again. Oh god his tits hurt.

“Look at you, my beautiful pet. Let’s see how long you can last like this.” Loki stroked his back. Tony slowly moved backward, dying to take some pressure off his nipples. He could only handle the vibrations for a few seconds, though, before he had to ease forward again.

He didn’t know how much time passed. All he knew was that he was trapped, hurting, and it pleased Loki so he would try to cope with it. For Loki. Back and forth he went, trying to ease both the pain in his chest and the overstimulation of the vibrator. He whined as something in his brain broke.

Tony was nothing but sensation, trapped in an endless loop. His back was wet; he didn’t know why. Back and forth, back and forth. Until Loki reached under him and started jacking him off. Tony lost it, crying and sobbing and screaming as the world whited out around him.

The vibrator stopped and pulled out. Suddenly Tony’s limbs were free, and Loki was gently removing the clamps. Tony moaned as blood returned to his nipples. Loki rubbed them gently. “You were so good for me, my Anthony. You were perfect. I love you so much.”

Tony sniffled as Loki removed the blindfold. The world seemed too bright.

“Lay down, pet.” Loki lowered Tony to the bed and handed him a cup. “Drink.”

Tony nearly dropped the cup. He was still shaking. Loki took it and held it for him. Why did water taste so good after a scene?

“You haven’t come yet,” Tony mumbled.

Loki huffed a laugh. “I pleasured myself as I watched you. Did you not feel me come on your back?”

“Oh. That’s what that was.”

Tony passed out to the sound of Loki’s gentle laughter.


	9. Self-love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Danielanthony.
> 
> Sorry I've slowed down so much on taking requests -- I've been working on another story...

“Anthony, my pet, I have a present for you.” Loki was grinning in a way Tony knew meant trouble.

“Do I want to know?” But Tony was smiling back. He trusted Loki completely.

“Come with me to the bedroom.”

Tony followed Loki and found… himself. There was a clone of him laying on the bed. It was leering at them, and its dick was hard. “You’re going to make me watch you fuck my clone?”

“No,” Loki said smugly. “I’m going to watch _you_ fuck your clone.”

Okay, then. This was going to be weird. But Tony liked weird. “Anything you’d like to see?”

“Surprise me,” Loki told him.

Tony went over and ran a hand down the clone’s chest. To his surprise, he could feel the touch on his own chest. “Oh. This is going to be fun.”

“I thought you might like it, pet.”

Tony spread the clone’s legs and ran his tongue up its cock. Yeah, Tony could feel that too. He took the cock deep into his mouth, giving himself a blowjob, and it felt incredible. He licked and sucked and tried new tricks with his tongue, just because he could. He started getting sloppier as he got close to coming, but he didn’t care. The clone didn’t ejaculate, but Tony did, feeling like he was coming down his own throat.

He pulled off the clone and took a few deep breaths. What else did he want to do to himself? He glanced over at Loki, who was sitting in a chair in the corner. He looked smug and horny. Tony needed to put on more of a show.

Rolling the clone over, Tony positioned it on its hands and knees. He got behind it and licked its ass, feeling the sensation against his own hole. Oh fuck. He pushed in with his tongue, and the sense of moist penetration had him hard again. The clone didn’t taste like anything at all, but the effects on Tony’s own body made it worth the strangeness. He tongue-fucked himself until he was moaning from it.

Tony pulled back and got the lube from the nightstand drawer. He slicked himself up and then pushed into the clone, feeling the penetration from both sides of it. He fucked the clone hard, knowing exactly the angle to hit his own prostate. He was so close….

And then Loki was behind him, pushing into him for real, replacing the feeling of Tony’s cock. He set a brutal pace, keeping Tony trapped between the clone’s hole and Loki’s dick. It didn’t take long before Tony was coming with a loud groan.

Loki came a moment later. The clone vanished as he pulled out, and Tony laid down.

“That was fucking weird, babe.”

Loki smirked. “You liked it.”

“I did.” Tony grinned. “Somehow your crazy ideas always get me off.”

The god was preening. “I’m glad you enjoy them.”

Tony kissed his partner. Loki deserved to be smug. Of course, Tony had an idea for next time...


End file.
